Hiccstrid betrothed
by Queen Valka
Summary: This is before the first movie. Two years before actually. Hiccup and Astrid to be married. Pretty much being forced into it. The time line stretches to a little after the rry the summery sucks.
1. Chapter 1

_This is when Hiccup is 13 which is two years before the first movie so they are still fighting dragons. Which means Hiccup is still screwing everything up. _

* * *

><p>Stoick dragged his son into the house. Furious eyes followed the teen. He had just cost them almost the entire storage house. Stoick forced his son into a chair. "Hiccup, this can't go on anymore." "I'm sorry. I was just trying to help. Just mild calibration issue." Stoick slapped his hand over the boys mouth and took a seat in front of him. "Son, you know Astrid?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "What does this have to do with anything?" Stoick sighed. "Do you like her?" Hiccup's eyes widened."W-what? No, no, no, I mean she's pretty and she doesn't call me Hiccup the useless but... she wouldn't like me back and I'm not going to embarrass my self for no reason. Wait why are you even asking?" Stoick leaned forward. "Well, the council has decided to take your right to be chief." Hiccup sat up. "Wait what?! I thought we were talking about Astrid!"<p>

Hiccup sat back. "We still are. They decided to give that right to whom ever you marry. Which would be...Astrid." Hiccup jumped out of his seat. "Whoa, slow down there tiger. I'm 13!" " Other islands marry the children off at 12. And we haven't discussed when. You could marry her when you're 18. We don't know yet." Hiccup was jaw dropped." Nope, not gonna happen. I'm not marrying Astrid. At least not forced." He winced. He just said that out loud. "Or ever." Stoick rested a hand on Hiccup shoulder." It might not before for a very long time. Calm down. You could have plenty of time to get her affection." Hiccup pulled away. "I don't want to become Snotlout. She'll hate me forever." "You have plenty of charm. A lot more than Snotlout." "I know that! I'm not lacking is self confidence. You are lacking in a brain. But that much is obvious. Trying marry me off so I don't have any chance to be chief." Hiccup hissed and stormed up stairs. He kicked over his desk. He yelped and fell back. "Bad idea. Bad idea."

* * *

><p>Astrid strolled into her house."Hey mom. Hey dad. I'm going to bed." Before Astrid could get to the stairs her mother pulled her into a seat." Sit down dear. We have some news." "Stoick said that him, Gothi, and the rest of the council are going to make you the heir to the tribe." Astrid raised an eyebrow."What? That doesn't even make sense." Her parents looked at eachother worried. "Well, you have to marry Hiccup." Astrid grimaced."No. That's just no." "You know he isn't that bad." Her mother pointed out. "He's sweet and gentle. He'd be a wonderful father." "Father!?" Astrid mom grabbed her daughters forearm." Yes. He is a Haddock. One of the most respected clans ever on Berk. And you'd be the mother to one." Astrid looked down at her hand. She'd be chief, she'd be respected, She couldn't pass this up. Even if Hiccup was part of the deal." Okay." Her parents sighed in relief. "But soon. I just want to get the wedding part over with."<p>

She climbed up to her room and sat at the end of her bed. She fell back groaning.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry the first chapter is so short. I'm trying to be some what historically accurate with the marrying ages. They weren't going to force either into it. But Stoick got Hiccup to say he had interest in her. And he just didn't go after it because Astrid wouldn't like him back. And Astrid did eventually agree after some convincing. I have a lot of stories going right now so I'm sorry if it takes a while to update. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup woke up the next morning having forgot the night before. But that didn't last long. He was getting married! Maybe not for a while but...marriage! He wasn't the husband type. And his only title was gone. The only thing he could be proud of was gone. Astrid was going to be chief. Not that she would be a bad one but Hiccup never got the chance. He rolled out of bed and hobbled down stairs still half asleep. He realized how late it was. Almost lunch time. Someone knocked at the door. Hiccup yawned and rubbed his eyes. He opened the door."Yeah." He shook his head and opened his eyes."Ahh! Astrid?!" He tripped back. The blond frowned down at him.

"H-hey Astrid. Hello Astrid. Astrid, what are you doing here?" He pulled himself up and leaned on a chair, a forced smile on his face." Did you get the news?" Hiccup cocked his head and remembered what she meant. "OH yeah. Marriage thing. Ha, not not to exited for that. Not that you aren't awesome, you're not awesome, I mean you are but not-uh, you were saying?" Astrid's eyes widened. What on earth did she agree too?" Well I don't really want to marry a complete stranger. So do you want to sit with me at lunch so we can at least get to know eachother?" Hiccup grimaced. He'd never hear the end of this." I don't think the twins or Snotlout will be huge fans of that idea." Astrid tapped her leg uncomfortably."We don't have to sit with them. Not a date! I just want to know a little more about the guy I'm marrying. You can't be _all _bad? Can you?" Hiccup stared angrily at her."Thank you for that compliment." Astrid twisted his wrist."Ow! Ow! Will you please stop that?!" She let go. "No more sarcasm. "Astrid walked out. "Are you coming or not?"

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Astrid sat across from eachother. The other teens were snickering and whispering to eachother." Sooo..." Hiccup started. Astrid rolled her eyes." Do you have any good qualities?" Hiccup's eye twitched. He was trying not to sarcastic but she was making it so hard. "I like to think so." "Like what?" Hiccup squinted at her. Was she trying to be rude or was she stupid. Probably just as mad as he was. She was being forced to marry Hiccup."Um, I'm..." He was trying not to sound like Snotlout. "I don't hold a grudge." "Okay. That's something I guess. Actually how do you feel about the whole marriage thing." Hiccup sighed." Like before, not to excited about it. Not that there's anything wrong with you." Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Then why." " Why would I be okay with this. What the heck do I get out of this? A wife? I'm barely a teenager. I don't want to get married. Not to mention my last chance to prove myself just flew out the window." Astrid leaned back. He had abit more temper on him that she thought.<p>

Astrid mentally slapped herself. The more she got to know him the more annoying he was. But he wasn't her goal, so she took a breath."Okay then. Well it's happening. And soon. Might as well get it over with." She took a sip form her drink."Wait, you convinced them to move the wedding up? Why? Why would you do that?" "To get it over with." Hiccup stood up. "You know what? I think we've both learned enough to not be complete strangers. I'll just be going now." He pointed to the doors and scurried away. He mentally slapped himself.

* * *

><p><em>Even though Hiccup is only to help Astrid reach her goal, at least to her, she doesn't want to marry a complete stranger. And they are 13. It's going to be super awkward. Especially when Astrid has no real interest and Hiccup is still furious at the whole situation. I think Astrid would at least try, just not succeed. If she's going to do this, she's going to do it again. They're 13. They aren't going to like eachother right away. Thank's for reading and please review. <em>


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Hiccup. How are you doing?" Gobber tossed Hiccup his apron." I was just talking to Astrid." Gobber chuckled."So how did it go?" "Oh you know. Awful. I guess now the wedding has been moved up sooner to "get it over with". She's acting like she's so out of my league." "Isn't she?" Hiccup glared at the older mad."I guess no." "I get a days notice about this stuff. A day." Hiccup complained to Gobber." You just need to give eachother a chance. You two aren't that different really." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "How is that?" "Neither of you are exactly social, both of you a pretty smart, neither of you are super muscular. Astrid just has more fighting talent." Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "I still don't want to marry her." "Will you stop complaining? I thought you had a crush on her." " I'm not going to stop. At least not until I get out of this wedding thing." Gobber tossed a maze into Hiccup's arms. " I know. I know." Gobber felt bad for the poor kid. Hiccup sighed.

* * *

><p>"Here we go." Hiccup threw his bag over his shoulder. "You wanna come Stix." Stix was Hiccup's cat. It was a skinny little thing but Hiccup didn't mind. The cat's eyes dilated as he climbed onto his friends shoulder. Hiccup snuck down stares. Stoick was a heavy sleeper but just in case. Hiccup slowly opened the door and crept out into the woods. "Hiccup?" The boys glanced around but kept walking. It was Astrid. what was she doing out so late? "Hiccup!? Wait up!" She quickly caught up to him. "What are you doing out so late?" Hiccup laughed nervously."Uh, camping! yeah camping." Astrid crossed her arms. "Camping?" "Yup." "Alight then." Hiccup let out a breath of relief."Look, about earlier. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm not going to say sorry, but I can see where what I said might have hurt your feelings." Hiccup grinned slightly." I don't really hate you. I don't really love you either but I should probably be glad I'm not engaged to Snotlout." Astrid rubbed her arm. It was obvious she was just trying to be nice. It was like a little kid being forced to apologize. Then at the same time she felt kind of guilty for using him.<p>

Hiccup took a step back. "I'll see you later then." He dashed back on the trial. Astrid balled her fists. Did he not want he not want her to be nice. Hiccup hid behind a tree. He glanced back but Astrid was gone. He was so close to the docks. He looked between the village and the ocean a few times and ran his fingers through his hair. Hiccup sighed and slid down the hill.

* * *

><p><em>I just want to point out that Astrid isn't a mean person. She is using him which is mean but she's not a bad person. She does feel guilty about it. I also wanted to point out that Astrid never seemed to hate Hiccup, she just never saw him as worth the trouble. They both have their faults like Hiccup running away from his problems. I'm a Hiccstrid fan so I'm not going to have them hate each others guts, it's out of character for eachother of them because they are both forgiving and sort of awkward. Neither one of them is the bad guy just like neither is being a good guy. They are just being people in this situation. And very young in experienced people at that. Thanks for reading and please review. <em>


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup could see Berk fade into a small speck of nothing. Where would he even go though. Berk was all he ever knew. Hiccup's eye filled with tears that he blinked away. He dug out his compass from trader Johan. "Let's see." He clipped it to the wall in front of the steering wheel. The clouds were becoming dark. Multiple flashes of lightning crashed into the ocean causing deadly surges of electricity to wave in the water. Hiccup yelped when a bolt of lightning struck the mast. The waves grew bigger and bigger. Soon they would swallow the boat whole and drag Hiccup with it. He turned the sail back to Berk. Maybe if he got close enough, he'd be able to swim back? Hopefully.

A loud screech interrupted his thoughts. The boy glanced into the sky to see a huge black mass dart above the boat. Hiccup was in awe. The creature swooped and grabbed Hiccup in it's razor claws. "Help! Go away." The beast turned around and flew full speed away from Berk and the sinking boat. Hiccup screamed for it to go back. His cat Stix was still on the boat. That cat was the only friend Hiccup had. For hours the animal glided among the now white and fluffy clouds. Now that the light was clear Hiccup could tell it was a dragon. Not one he'd ever seen before. He prepared for his death.

The dragon swirled into a fog. It dodged sea sacks and into a tunnel. A loud chirping noise rang in the Vikings ears. The black dragon hovered above a large hole filled with smoke. It let go of the boys shirt but Hiccup grasped the dragons fore leg. It tried to shake him off the boy had a strong grip. Maybe he should have killed the human first. But the poor boy was terrified. The dragon whimpered and shook his head. He wrapped the boy in his arms and legs to keep him from falling. He dashed to one of the huge pillar like rocks in the volcano. Hiccup pushed away the dragon front paw that was over his mouth. An even louder screech echoed in the cave. A huge dragon's head rose from the smoke. It had six eyes and huge red horns on it's head. The monster could swallow multiple dragons whole. The black dragon stared at it and leaped into the air."Ahhhh!" Hiccup held on for dear life."Oh Oden's ghost this is it. Ahh!" The colossal jaws opened wide ready for the black dragon to drop the boy in. But he didn't. Instead the smaller dragon maneuvered out of the mountain and rushed down to one of the rocky beaches.

It dropped Hiccup on the ground."Ow! Ow, that hurt." The dragon roared and readied a plasma blast. that sound was familiar. A night fury! "Oh gods. I'm dead. So very, very dead." Hiccup ran around the night fury but the dragon pinned him to the ground. It snarled and bared it's sharp pearly teeth. Hiccup winced. But the dragon only stared. It's slit green eyes could bore through your very soul. It kept growling but crept back to let the human up. Hiccup sat up right and scooted back. He was horrified. Hiccup grasped his dagger under his belt. The night fury screamed at him. He threw it into the sea by instinct. "Oh man." He watched the knife fly into the murky water. The night fury examined him and sat up too. It's green eyes dilated but still aware. It's ears popped up. It glared back at the mountain and sailed back to the huge dragon. But why? Hiccup let out a deep breath. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p><em>The next chapter will be all about Astrid. I just had to introduce Toothless. Thank's for reading and please review. <em>


	5. Chapter 5

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed into the woods. "Stop being such a big baby! I apologized!" Astrid growled."Stoicks going to kill me." She hadn't seen Hiccup since their talk yesterday. She was convinced that he was hiding from her. She kicked a rock at a tree. It bounced back and wacked her in the eyes."Ow!" She yelped. Astrid twirled her axe around in her hands."Thor dang it Hiccup. What the heck did I do?" She muttered under her breath and tossed the sharp weapon at the tree in front of her. With a loud crack the tree split in half. Astrid blew her bangs out of her face." I think I just impressed myself." She chuckled."Huh?" Astrid lifted her foot. A boot print had been left on the dirt. It was slightly bigger than hers. She leaned down to examine it.

She smirked. It was Hiccup's foot print. she looks up to see a trail of them. "I know where you are! Come on!" She slid down the hill that Hiccup did the day before. Astrid strolled out onto the docks. "OH no." One of the boats was missing. She groaned."Really? I knew you were dumb but not that dumb. With that storm yester you would have though that..." She slapped her hands over her mouth. If he was out there yesterday, that storm would have killed him. For a split second she was terrified. What if he was dead? She shook it off. He could have left after the storm. Hopefully.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this chapter was so short. Next chapter will have Hiccup and Astrid. Thank's for reading and please review. <em>


	6. Chapter 6

"But Dad. I'm tired. Go away." Hiccup rolled around and tried to shove to air away. The night fury screeched and woke Hiccup in a startle. The black dragon stared curiously at him. The young Viking had fallen asleep on the beach. The night fury lifted his paw to show a raw fish. Hiccup cocked his head. The dragon gulped and picked up the fish by the tail. He inched toward the Viking. Hiccup scooted carefully forward to take the fish. When Hiccup had it the dragon jumped back. Hiccup's eye narrowed. What was it doing? Why was it bringing him food? Well he was hungry. He took a bite. It actually wasn't that bad.

The night fury glanced to the water and back, unaware of what to do now. Hiccup swallowed pushed the fish back toward the dragon. "You want some?" The reptile sniffed it. It might have human germs on it. He shook his head and look back up at the human. He gently picked up the fish in his jaws and slurped it up. But he didn't swallow. What was wrong? The dragon grimaced. Yup, human germs. Hiccup gulped. The night fury pouted then swallowed the fish. Hiccup chuckled. The dragon cocked it's head and crept toward Hiccup, stretching his neck to sniff the boy. But Hiccup yelped and scurried away. He hid behind a rock and hoped the night fury might leave. Of course it didn't. Hours passed and the night fury was still hanging around.

The dragon was rolling around in the sand playfully. Hiccup curiously walked over to check it out. He never kept his eyes off of the night fury. The dragon's mouth was open and his tounge sticking out."Huh, Toothless?" Hiccup observed. The night furies eyes snapped open. It saw Hiccup and rolled over. Showing a hole in the sand that looked just like the night fury. It looked similar to a snow angel. The night fury pointed to it with his snout. Hiccup thought it was pretty impressive for a dragon. But this dragon was a lot smarter than the others. Hiccup grinned and sat down on the ground. He started to shape little hills in the sand until he had made a large sand castle that stretched around the both the dragon and boy. Hiccup stepped out of the circle. Or more like a long squiggly line. Hiccup wiped his hands on his vest and nodded proudly. The night fury cocked his head and flicked his ear. It pat one of the towers causing it to collapse. Hiccup winced. The night fury looked down at his sandy paw. He did the same to another tower. Hiccup gripped his tunic trying not to talk and scare the dragon away. He hated it when people messed with his work. He would go berserk if Gobber threw away any of his inventions by accident. But then again, Gobber wasn't a giant fire breathing reptile.

The dragon stretched his foot over the sand towers and set his foot on the other side. Hiccup giggled quietly. His huge buck teeth showing. The dragon's eyes narrowed. His lip began to quiver and twitch. Then it curved back into a gummy smile. Hiccup put his hands on his hips and breathed a laugh. He had to admit the dragon was pretty cute. The night fury stepped and jumped over the sand castle until he was fully out. A huge smile stretched across his face the whole time. But then when he _was _out a small gasp came from behind him. He turned his head to see Hiccup standing only a foot from him. The dragon arched his back to look bigger. Hiccup's eyes widened as he sighed in awe. The boy's muscles relaxed. The night fury frowned and held his head closer but Hiccup stepped away. The dragon backed his head away and dilated his eyes. All the night furys muscles relaxed. He retracted his teeth from the former growl like stare. Hiccup took a deep breath and turned away to hold out his hand. The animal snorted but softly nudged the Vikings freckled hand. Then Hiccup pulled his hand back. The creatures skin was dry and rough, but warm and leathery. Hiccup backed away from the dragon never letting his eyes wander from the lizards. When he was far enough away the dragon turned his back a flew away. Hiccup watched it scale the steed cliff and trapped the boy from the rest of the island.

* * *

><p><em>I was going to have Astrid in the chapter but I thought it might ruin the "flow" of the chapter. Is that the right word? I think it's the right word...anyway. this chapter was suppose to kind of be a reversed forbidden friendship. Hiccup shot down Toothless and trapped him in the cove on Berk. Toothless kidnapped Hiccup and trapped him on the beach on Dragon island. Oh and Toothless can't just fly Hiccup out because Hiccup is terrified of him and is worried he'll literally scare him to death or hurt him again. Hiccup has to voluntarily fly with Toothless. It's the same situation reversed in way. On dragon island Toothless is just like Hiccup is to the other Vikings but to the other dragons instead. So there are a lot of similarities. The next chapter will be all Astrid.(sorry for using the phrase "night fury" so much but since he doesn't have a name yet that's just what I'm using for now). Thank's for reading and please review. <em>


	7. Chapter 7

Astrid banged on the door. "Hello! Any one home?!" Stoick opened the door. "Oh hi Astrid. Any luck finding Hiccup. He's probably hiding somewhere in the woods again." Again? Astrid coughed awkwardly. "May I?" "Oh sure. Come on in." Astrid crept in past Stoick. "Well I might know where he is. I went to the docks to search for him and one of the boats was missing." Stoick's eyes widened. Hiccup had run away many times to get away from arguments, but he never left the island. "I'm hoping that he left earlier to day, or that storm..." Stoick shook his head. "He's not stupid. He would have seen the clouds and waited for a while. That's only _if _he actually left the island. But we aren't certain. Maybe you should go home. I'll send out a search party to look for him." Stoicks voice cracked as if he was trying to stay calm. Astrid looked at the floor and sulked out. "Bye." Astrid waved and headed back to her house.

What if he was hurt or even dead. She didn't mean to cause this much trouble. No, she said sorry. If he got himself hurt then it was his own fault. Astrid stopped in her tracks. Why was she so upset? She rubbed her eyes and kept walking. She barley knew the guy. But anyone would feel guilty if they believed that they were the cause of death for another person. Especially Hiccup. She should have said no. That she wasn't going to marry him. That he could still be single, and free, and the heir. But she didn't. If he was gone it was on her. She hurried up the stairs to not get any attention from her parents.

She sat on the edge of the bed and let out her hair from the braid. It poofed out everywhere. She fell back on her bed and groaned. Soon she drifted off to sleep.

_The wind was blew so hard that it ripped the sail to shreds. A huge wave crashed over the boat but the it still stayed a float somehow. Hiccup yelped as the mast feel over and smashed his leg. He was trapped. Another giant wave fell onto the ship. But this one dug the boat down with it. Hiccup tied himself to the mast which was now sinking at full speed. But the rope snapped. Or was rather cut. Hiccup tried to swim back up but his leg was broken and practically useless. The finally got back to the surface but he struggle to stay up. The currents started to drag him down. But he wasn't going to give up. Until something chomped down on his leg and pulled him back down. It was a sharkworm. The smell of blood attracted many more. They circled around him like a pack of wolves. Waiting to strike. _

Astrid moaned in her sleep.

_Now Astrid was the one in the circle of sea monsters. One charged in and rammed into her and swimming away. Her back snapped. She couldn't feel her good leg or hands. She began to sink down and down. The water seeped into her lungs. The salt burned. Now blood filled her lungs too. Before her eyes closed forever, she saw the biggest sharkworm dive down at her with a wide jaw of sharp teeth._

"Ahh!" Astrid snapped up. Her father ran upstairs."Astrid! Are you okay?" He sat at the end of her bed." Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare." Her father stared at her with worried eyes. Astrid was the most fearless Viking he knew. Besides her mother. She never had nightmares. "What about?" Astrid shook her head."Nothing. It was stupid. I'll be okay. I was overreacting." Her father nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night." "Night." When he left Astrid let out a sigh of relief and buried her face in her hands. But she didn't cry. Vikings don't cry. That's what she was always told.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not going to make Astrid fall in love with him yet. She's known him personally for like a week and she still doesn't talk to him that much. Those few conversation were the only ones they had. In the movie there could have been quite a while between Romantic flight and the kill ring. They probably had some time to get to know eachother. How ever she is guilty because if he died from running away, she was the one who drove him to it. That kind of guilt isn't something Astrid is used too. Thank's for reading and please review. <em>


	8. Chapter 8

For the next week the night fury kept coming back to check on Hiccup. Everytime Hiccup seemed a little more used to it. He would still tense up when the dragon made any sudden movements but that didn't stop either of them from being curious. The night fury landed on the beach. It held two fish. A trout and a haddock. Hiccup chuckled but it was obvious the dragon didn't understand." See you brought me a fish called a haddock and my last name is Haddock. It's just kind of like, actually I don't know why it's funny. But it is so." Hiccup tossed the fish back and forth in his hands." So Toothless, how have you been?" Hiccup looked at the night fury. Toothless always had his own way to communicate.

Toothless stared at the boy and then seemed to understand the question. He dropped a sword from his left hind paw. Hiccup's eyes widened. "Is that from Berk." Toothless nodded proudly. "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled and took the sword. The dragon frowned and shrugged. What did he do? "You're stealing weapons now. I just thought that was Tuffnut. Me and Gobber have been working our butts off to replace all the missing axes,mazes, swords. Oh and you stole Marybeth. Gobber is going to be crushed." Toothless narrowed one eye. Who the heck was Marybeth? The sword? He wanted to bring Hiccup a weapon to protect himself. Giving a Viking a sword was a huge act of trust on Toothlesses part. And Hiccup was acting like it was nothing. Toothless growled. "I'm sorry. But you have to return it to Gobber. His work is his pride and joy." The night fury stopped growled and glared at Hiccup as if he was an ungrateful brat. "You know what? You can return all the weapons. Why do dragons even need axes. Because they're shiny." Toothless cringed. That might be a factor.

The dragon looked hurt. Hiccup had never seen a dragon offended. Or at least just sad and not trying to kill something for revenge. Hiccup's expression softened. He stood walked over to Toothless and rubbed him on the head." I didn't mean to sound like a jerk or anything. But dragons are stealing everything Berk has. I can get you stealing food for that giant queen bee dragon thing so it won't kill you. But stealing weapons just because. Just please stop." Toothless pulled away and sighed. Hiccup looked him in the eye. Toothless hated himself for giving in. He picked up the shield and looked at the ocean. Hiccup took that as a yes. "Thank's bud." Toothlesses ears perked up. He'd heard humans use the word "bud before". He tended to eaves drop. He noticed that the humans always calling their friends bud. Toothless grinned and licked the boy on the cheek. Hiccup looked at him in shock. Dragons acted surprisingly like dogs. Toothless pushed up against Hiccup and purred. The human carefully stroked the dragons neck. Maybe Hiccup would finally trust Toothless enough to get home.

* * *

><p><em>A lot of cute little Hiccup and Toothless fluff. I can't have Hiccup stay on dragon island forever. But he will be there for a few more chapters. Thank's for reading and please review. <em>


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm so sorry. I posted the wrong chapter earlier. I'm not crazy or anything. That chapter was meant for my other story. It was a complete accident. This is the real chapter. I'm so sorry if I confused you. I've never messed up like that before and I'll try not do that ever again._

* * *

><p>Toothless was on his way to Berk. Hiccup convinced him to return all the weapons that he stole. But Hiccup still didn't wan to go back with him. He had never flown before, not voluntarily, and he didn't want to fall and hurt himself. Toothless landed behind the armory. He nudged the door open with his nose and crept inside. He sniffed around and found the barrel full of swords. He replaced Marybeth and the other weapons. He sighed and left the building. But he smelled something familiar. He followed the trail behind some of the houses. Night furies are very sneaky so thankfully nobody saw him in the dark. The smell led him to Hiccup's house. Toothlesses curiosity got the better of him. He climbed in the window. Hiccup had posters all over the walls. Toothless was amazed.<p>

"Hello. Chief?" Toothlesses ears perked up. Astrid entered the house looking for Stoick. He freaked out and leaped onto the rafters." Anyone here." Astrid peeked in Hiccup's room. She wondered around. Toothless groaned and covered his eyes annoyingly. "Ahh!" Astrid yelped. She saw him. Toothless jumped down from the rafters and tried to calm her. Astrid saw Hiccup's pillow and started hitting Toothless with it. Why had she left her axe at home? Toothless growled and tossed the pillow away. Astrid screamed and tried to kick Toothless away. But Toothless grabbed her by the shoulders and flew out the window. She kicked and clawed for him to put her down. What was it with him and kidnapping people?

* * *

><p><em>This was what the chapter was meant to be. I feel so stupid. That chapter I posted earlier was meant for something else and it probably confused everyone who read it. Please don't hate me or think I'm stupid. Here's the real chapter! Please review and don't hate me. <em>


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm updating twice today. I'm still kind of worried that I lost reader for that mistake chapter. I fixed it but still. So I'm updating twice in a day._

* * *

><p>Toothless flew back to dragon island. Eventually Astrid stopped fighting. If she was going to die, she wasn't going to do so with dignity. But instead the dragon dropped her on a beach. "Yuck." She spit the sand out of her mouth and glanced up."Hiccup?!" She screamed and stood up. Hiccup's eyes widened as he gasped. He glared at Toothless. "Really?" Toothless shrugged and started complaining. "I don't understand what you're saying." Toothless gave up and pointed to Astrid. "So Astrid. Been a while hasn't it? So how are you doing?" He bit his lip. "OH fine. You know same old same old. Well except that I thought that you were DEAD!" She punched him in the arm."Ow!" He whined. Toothless snarled and pinned Astrid to the ground."Off!" Hiccup pried Toothless off of Astrid." You are not helping." The dragon growled at the girl." This? This is where you been? On some abandoned island with...with this thing? Are you insane?" She screamed.<p>

"No, no, no. I completely sane. Toothless brought me here. He's nice. He's been taking care of me. I was going to go back to Berk but, my first time flying didn't really...go to well." Astrid was beyond confused now. "I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" Hiccup pushed his hands out to protect himself. "I can't believe you! What even is that thing?" Astrid pointed at Toothless."He. Not thing. He. And _he's _a night fury." He looked proud. Toothless smacked the boy with his tail." Oh my gods. A dragon. Not just any dragon. And night fury! there goes the plan. Wait, maybe it's not over. Hiccup!" Hiccup stumbled back." You're alive. We can go home and get married, I'll be heir, and everything will be fine. I bet there is a wrecked boat we can fix around here somewhere." Hiccup sighed. "Astrid no. No there isn't. And I ran away because I didn't want to get married." She was about to pull her hair out."Hiccup, you have a pet dragon. That's treason. I could just kill that dragon right now, fix a boat, and drag you back home. I'm curious to see what your dad will think of this." Hiccup's eyes widened in fear. Astrid's expression softened. She had obviously hit some cord.

"I-I'll give you a day. One day to convince me that dragon isn't going to kill me." Hiccup gulped. "One!" She repeated.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry the chapters are so short. Thank's for reading and please review. <em>


	11. Chapter 11

Astrid was pacing back and forth talking to herself. Hiccup leaned against the cliff listening to her talk."Toothless! There you are bud! Thank Woden." Toothless rubbed up against Hiccup like a cat and purred."I missed you too." The night fury glared at Astrid and dropped three fish on the ground for them. Toothless booped Hiccup on the nose. Astrid grinned a little but looked away as soon as she did." You hungry?" Hiccup tossed Astrid a salmon. Astrid caught it quick as a whip. "Where is he getting this?" Astrid tossed the fish back and forth in her hands. "He caught it probably." "I bet he stole it from Berk!" Astrid yelled. Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "The fish on Berk is caught for the villagers. We are villagers. So either way, it's _fine." _Toothless gobbled his down in one bite. Astrid pointed angrily at it."He's not a villager!" "Calm down. He's hungry." Astrid looked around for someone to show this too. "What are you doing?" Hiccup chuckled. "This is mad." "Little bit." Hiccup admitted. He sat down next to Toothless.

Astrid cautiously sat down across from him. "So what are we going to do? Let's just say you do convince me that Toothless is good. Then what?" Hiccup stared at her in surprise. "Did you just call him Toothless?" "No. Can you answer the question?" Hiccup thought about it for a minute."Well, if we became friends at least. I might go back to Berk. But Toothless would have to come too. He could stay in the woods or something. Or he could at least visit. Right bud?" Hiccup scratched the dragon under his chin. "It can't be all bad as long as I have him." Hiccup grinned. Toothless sniffed Hiccup's hair and snorted. Astrid breathed a laugh. She would just pretend to be his friend. Right? That would work." So are you saying we aren't friends now? Pal." She playfully punched him in the arm. Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "We're best friends." Astrid tried to convince him. Hiccup smirked. "Well if we're best friends, then I can show you my secret hide out?" "What?!" Astrid's eyes widened." It's a underground lake." "Oh." Astrid got it now. "Come on." Hiccup took her hand. She gasped. He was a lot stronger than she thought. Or he at least had a strong grip. Hiccup lead her to a little crack in the cliff wall." Ladies first." Hiccup gestured for Astrid to go in. Of course she was a little hesitant. "Hiccup I don't like this. It's pitch black in here." "I thought you were fearless?" "I am." Astrid felt the walls. "Ow!" She felt something sharp. Was it a sword?"Bud?" Astrid's head shot around as she head a loud screech. A plasma blast shot at the ceiling.

The light from the blast reflected off a huge chunk of gem on the ceiling. "Is that a diamond?" "I don't know. But's pretty cool right?" Astrid stared in awe at the jewel. Then she noticed the light reflected onto many smaller gems of many different colors. Astrid smiled. She looked down to see a huge underground lake. The water was pretty clear. The colors reflected into the water. Toothless dove into the water." Toothless!" The water splashed Hiccup. Astrid chortled. Hiccup looked at her sideways. She covered her mouth trying not the laugh anymore. "You think that's funny?" She shook her head violently. Well let's see how you like it." Hiccup removed his vest. "What are you doing?" Astrid asked." I don't want my clothes to get soaked." Astrid's eye widened." Do you mind?" Hiccup deadpanned. "Oh not at all." Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh you mean. Okay. Sorry." She covered her eyes. He was now in only his underwear, thankfully his boxers. He jumped into the water."Yeah baby!" A big wave of water soaked Astrid."Ahh! Wodens ghost! What was that for?" "You thought it was funny when it happened to me." Hiccup smiled smugly."You little son of a-Ahh! Stop it!" Toothless jumped up and tried to push her in."Go away you stupid reptile." Astrid pushed Toothless away but tripped and fell backwards into the lake, right onto of Hiccup. She swam away. He popped up gasping for air. "Gods Astrid. Are you trying to kill me?" He shook his head. His hair stuck out everywhere. Astrid cocked her head and giggled. He glared up at Toothless with a smirk and hitting the side of his head."I think I got water in my ear."

Astrid frowned." I'm done." Astrid attempted to climb out of the water."Astrid wait. I'm sorry." He swam towards her. "No it's okay. I just don't like swimming. The dragons okay in my book. I'm going back outside to dry off. She rushed out back onto the beach and buried her face in her hands.

* * *

><p><em>Astrid's finally beginning to have feelings for Hiccup. But she doesn't want to love him. She wants to marry him to become heir. If she loves him, she'll never hear the end of it. Heir or not. I'll update soon. Thank's for reading and please review. <em>


	12. Chapter 12

Astrid woke up to quite a surprise. Toothless was sleeping on her lap purring." Ahh!" She kicked him off. Toothless shook his head. One eye slit and the other dilated. He rubbed his now sore eye and glared at Astrid baring his teeth slightly. Hiccup sat straight up in surprise. He looked over at Astrid. She shuddered uncomfortably. "Are you okay?" Hiccup reached out to touch her arm but she pulled away. "I'm fine. Just tell the dragon not to do that anymore. He isn't a cat." Astrid dusted off her arm. Hiccup sighed. "Come here Toothless. Did the mean lady scare you?" Toothless narrowed his eyes and stuck his forked tounge out in annoyance."Alright baby boo, calm you self." Hiccup teased. Now Toothless rolled his eyes and looked into the sky. The sun was shining and the blue sky peeking though the fog.

Hiccup looked down at the sand. Today would be a great day to learn to fly. Toothless at up and wiggled his head snapping his jaws playfully. Astrid stood up and went to the water her wash her face. Hiccup looked at Toothless who cocked his head." So Astrid. Last night I said that I might go back to Berk with you. I decided to do so." He tried to sound official but it wasn't working." But I still think Toothless would be able to visit." Astrid stared at him confused. She thought he was joking." Are you serious?" Hiccup nodded. "He's my best friend. I can't just never see him again." Astrid pouted. She understood where he was coming from." You know that if you get caught, you'll be executed. The dragon can just fly away but you you'll be dead. Is that really worth having a pet dragon?" She laughed humorlessly. Hiccup's eyes narrowed very seriously." Yes." Her expression softened. He was so sure."Alright then." Hiccup smirked." Let's get to flying then." Astrid's eyes widened. "Come again."

* * *

><p>Hiccup wrapped his arms around Toothlesses think neck. He was carful not to squeeze to hard but he hated heights. Hiccup pressed his legs hard into Toothlesses sides careful to keep his balance. Toothless gently beat his wings so not to scare the two teens. Astrid was not nearly as frightened, as long as Toothless was going slow. "Slow down!" Hiccup whined. It was much louder since he was so close to Toothlesses ear. The dragons eye slit as he slapped the boy with his ear flap. "Ow!" He yelped. Astrid held onto the spike in front of her. "So are we going home now? Or are we just practicing?" Hiccup glared back at her in annoyance. "Well sorry. And you call the dragon a baby." Toothless grinned proudly." This is boring. Can we go any faster?"<p>

Hiccup's eye widened. "No!" The night fury pouted. Night furies were built for speed and adrenaline this was most definitely not speed or adrenaline. Hiccup shut his eyes tight and pretended to be on the ground. Toothless bit his lower lip and thought of an idea. He knew Hiccup would love flying, if he would stop being such a wimp. Toothless smirked and wrapped his wings around him self. He dove straight down to the ocean. "Ahhhh!" Hiccup screamed in horror. Astrid wrapped herself around Hiccup to keep from flying off. Soon Hiccup's screaming turned into joyful laughter. Toothless proceeded to wind and twist around the nearly invisible seas stacks. He skimmed for a few yards under water and flew directly up into the sky. He did a twirl and dove again. But half way down he unfolded his wings and slowed to a steady glide. Hiccup whooped excitedly. Astrid clung to Hiccup for dear life. "We stopped now." Hiccup chuckled. They were out in open sea. Astrid peeked her eyes open and slowly unwrapped herself and sat back.

"Whoa." She laughed. That was kind of fun. But still terrifying. Hiccup looked back at her. "So I guess we're going home?" Astrid coughed uncomfortably."Um, yeah." She never heard him refer to Berk as home. He seemed to like Dragon Island more. For what ever reason. Toothless glided gently for hours. The two humans were almost forced to talk to eachother.

"So you really split a tree in half with your axe? Should I be impressed or scared?" Hiccup laughed. Astrid shrugged."Both." Hiccup grinned. Toothless chirped. They were almost to Berk. The sun was beginning to set. The night fury sighed. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't just live on Berk. He had a job. But after meeting a Viking face to face, he didn't want to have that job anymore. The sun drifted slowly behind the horizon. Toothless sniffed the air and glanced up. He could see the northern lights peeking out from behind the fluffy clouds. He drifted upward higher into the sky. The humans stared in awe at the green and blue lights shimmering higher in the sky than any dragon could ever go. Astrid took Hiccup's hand. She didn't seem to realize it until Hiccup gasped. But even then she didn't pull away.

Toothless landed in by a lake. It was surrounded by a huge wall. While the night fury gulped down the cool water, Hiccup and Astrid continued talking." What are we going to tell everyone?" Hiccup asked. Everyone probably assumed them dead. Astrid breathed a laugh." You're the one who comes up with the plans." Hiccup squinted one eye at her. "Maybe we can say that Toothless brought you to the island where I just so happened to be ship wrecked. And we fought him off, fixed the boat, and sailed home." Hiccup smiled smugly. Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that a little far fetched?" Hiccup shrugged." Just enough to make it believable." She smiled. Hiccup held out a finger to tell her to wait. He walked over to Toothless."Hey buddy. Can you come back here tomorrow please. I'll bring a whole basket of fish if you do." Toothless cocked his head and licked Hiccup on the forehead."I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

><p><em>They are finally back on Berk. Now Astrid has been talking to him for hours and actually likes him. But there is still doubt about it. She is still worried about the others bulling her. Which is what the next chapter is about. I'll update soon. Thanks for reading and please review. <em>


	13. Chapter 13

Hiccup took a deep breath and got ready to knock on the door. He shook his head and pulled his hand away. "Astrid you do it." Hiccup had no idea how Stoick would react and he really didn't want to know. The blond glared at him. "Fine." She stepped forward and gently knocked on the door. To be honest, she was kind of nervous too. The door creaked open to reveal Gobber. "Hiccup? Astrid?" The two teens were somewhat surprised to see Gobber but thankful none the less. The blacksmith pulled Hiccup squeezed Hiccup." Where the Hel did you go?! Your father has been worried sick!" A large hand grabbed Gobbers shoulder and pushed him aside. "Gobber!" Stoick growled.

Hiccup shrunk back a little."Uh, hi Dad." The chief gasped." For Thors sake Hiccup come inside! Where have you been?" Stoick boomed. Gobber pouted and straightened his helmet. He was about to shut the door but Astrid stuck her foot in."Um , Gobber sir. May I come in?" Gobber opened the door." Fine by me lass. But your father almost had a panic attack when you went missing." The girl gulped. "I'll go home and see them later tonight. But I really need to talk to Hiccup and the chief." Gobber's eyes narrowed but he let her in. Hiccup pulled out a seat for her. Stoick carried on screaming and scolding. Hiccup just sat there with his head down. Was this normal for him? Astrid was genuinely terrified. She had never been yelled at like this before." Can I talk now?" Hiccup raised a finger.

"Um, the night fury that took Astrid actually took her to the island that my ship wrecked on. Astrid fought it off and we fixed the ship." Stoick looked between the two. Hiccup wasn't a very good liar. "Astrid? Is this true?" Hiccup stared at her practically begging her to say yes. Astrid nodded. "But the ship wasn't fixed _too _well so it wrecked again not to far off of shore." Hiccup grinned a little. "I'm sorry Dad. That was irresponsible to run away. Astrid convinced me that I should at least give the marriage thing a shot." Stoick, still in shock, smiled. "Well that's great. Well done Astrid. I've never known Hiccup to listen to anyone." Stoick laughed. Hiccup glared at his father. "I should be getting back to my parents." Astrid stood up and waved goodbye. The second she was out the door she sighed. What were her parents going to say?

"Mom! Dad!" The young girl called from outside her house. She heard a few crashed and the door flung open. Her mother stood in the door overjoyed. "Astrid! Oh sweetie." She hugged her daughter. "Okay Mom. I'm fine. You can let go now." Her mother released her and brushed the teens bangs behind her ears." Where have you been?" Astrid glanced over at her dad. He was so surprised to see her. Very few people are carried off by dragons and return. Astrid smiled." Hiccup and I fought away the dragon and we sailed back home. It's really kind of simple." Her parents blinked at the same time. "Hiccup?" Her father asked. Hiccup had helped to fight away a dragon?Astrid's eyes widened. "Oh yeah. We beat it off with sticks. I didn't really have my axe so I had to improvise." Astrid's mother pulled her inside. "You beat off a night fury with a stick?"

It just got more and more hard to believe. "Sure did." She nodded. Dang it. Hiccup might have been rubbing off on her. She was usually a pretty good liar" Your even better than your mother." Astrid's dad laughed. His wife elbowed him in the stomach. Astrid couldn't believe they fell for that" Almost. Almost as good. We missed you so much." Her parents dragged her into a group hug." Enough with the hugs. It's only been a few days." They finally let her go." It's been a really long night. I think I'll go to bed." Astrid smiled and walked up stairs. Her parents were so happy to see her. Sometimes they could get really annoying. Astrid rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed. She ran her fingers through her hair. She was getting married for real. She'd just let her parents find out on their own.

* * *

><p><em>I finally updated. I'm sorry it took so long. I know this chapter was suppose to be about Astrid worrying that everyone else was going to bully her. It kind of ended up being more about how differently their parents treat them. The next chapter will be about Astrid's worry about being bullied.(Also at the end. Her parents would assume the wedding was off because Hiccup ran away. So they will have to find out it's not canceled on their own.) Thanks for reading and please review. <em>


	14. Chapter 14

Astrid crept into the Great Hall. She tried to avoid the others but there was no way Snotlout was going to let that happen. "Astrid!" The boy yelled happily. "You can sit by me babe." Astrid gulped and took a seat between Ruffnut and Snotlout."You can't call me babe anymore. Not that you were aloud to before. I'm getting married remember?" Astrid explained to Snotlout. The took a bite of toast. Snotlout breathed a laugh."Wait, you _actually _going to marry Hiccup? Why?" Astrid's eyes widened.

"Well I'll be heir. Which means I'll get to be chief. so there's that. And I'm going to be a bride. I'll get to have a big fancy wedding if I marry Hiccup." Ruffnut smiled like she had just now realized that." Oh that's right. Can I help you plan the whole thing? Oh and maybe help you pick out a dress?" Astrid sat back in surprise. She hadn't thought about it too much either. She was thirteen. She didn't even ever get the chance to plan her own wedding. Most teenage girls pretend plan a fake wedding for the future. She was getting married for head."Uh okay. But I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff." Ruffnut snickered.

"I'm not." Astrid sighed. "But you know the adults will be planning most of it. And Hiccup might want some say anyways." Ruffnut raised an eyebrow."Astrid. It's not his special day. It's yours. You are getting married and becoming heir in the same day. It's your party. Hiccup's kind of like a bonus." Snotlout cracked up laughing."Bonus?! He's the burden. I don't really think it's worth it. Not when you have so many more options." He flexed his arms and kissed his muscles. Astrid shrugged. "I don't know. He's not _that _awful. He's just a little small. So is Tuffnut." She motioned to the male twin who smirked." Oh please. I might be skinny but I least I left a maze. He's Hiccup the Useless remember?" He teased. Astrid gritted her teeth. She didn't have to listen to this." You know what? I'm just going to go for a little run." She pushed in her chair and speed walked outside.

* * *

><p><em>Another little detail that Astrid's been forgetting. The actual wedding. Most girls start planning their own future weddings at her age. But she never had the chance. And she won't have any real say in anything. Which Ruffnut clearly doesn't care about. But people didn't live so long back then so marriages were early. It wasn't bad by normal Viking standards. So she can't really complain about it to anyone. Just something that I wanted to point out. I'll update soon. Thank's for reading and please review. <em>


	15. Chapter 15

"Toothless!" Hiccup drug a huge basket of fish into the cove. Toothless poked his head out from behind the rock and smiled sticking his tounge out. The night fury tackled the boy and began licking him. "Oh gross! Let me up you useless reptile." Toothless stepped away and cackled oddly. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the dragon. "You need to work on your laugh. A little less evil and a little more cute." He suggested the dragon glared at the boy and mocked him with strange mouth movements. Hiccup stuck his tounge out at the dragon to poke fun at the night fury's strange habit.

"Okay so I got you some Cod, some Salmon, and even a whole smoked eel." Hiccup lifted the yellow eel and waved it in front of the lizards face. Toothless sniffed it and slit his eyes hissing, flapping his wings angrily. "Oh no no!" Hiccup tossed the eel to the side. "It's okay. I'm sorry. Can't say I blame you." Hiccup wiped his hand on the grass and picked up one of the fish. He threw it in the air. Toothless caught it by the tail and flipped it into his mouth swallowing it whole. He licked his upper lip and ate another fish from the basket. But he got his head stuck.

"Are you serious?" Hiccup smacked his forehead. Toothless sat on his hind legs and tried to pull the basket off with his fore arms. "Gods Toothless what Is wrong with you?" Hiccup laughed. Toothless stopped and tilted his head up dumping the fish into his mouth. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Hiccup!?" The small Viking turned around to see Astrid slide down a rock into the cove." Uh, hey Astrid. What are you doing here?" The blond stared at the dragon with his head stuck in a basket. "Well at the second I'm wondering what's wrong with him?" Hiccup smiled awkwardly." He's an idiot. That's all I can tell you." Toothless growled from inside the basket and wacked his human in the head with his tail."Ow! How did you even know where I was?" Hiccup rubbed the back of his head.

Astrid pat Toothless on the neck. The dragon lowered his head and purred. "Here we go." She pulled a small strap back. It was between the rim of the basket and Toothless's skin. Apparently it was making the basket tight because Toothless easily slipped his head out. "Impressive." Hiccup crossed his arms and watched Toothless crinkle his nose curiously. The night fury licked the girls cheek. "Picking favorites aren't you?" Hiccup chuckled at Toothless. Astrid grinned." So want to go flying again?" Hiccup asked. Astrid's eyes widened." Let me think about it. Uh...no." Hiccup pouted. Astrid breathed laugh. "Well you're just adorable aren't you." She pinched his cheek. "I'm not adorable. I have a pet dragon. That's pretty badass." Astrid stood beside him and gestured to the dragon. Toothless was chasing a little dot of light reflecting from Astrid's axe. Which Toothless failed to notice."Yeah so scary."

Hiccup glared at her." Well I still could beat you any day by sword. It's kind of the only weapon I'm good at." Astrid narrowed her eyes at him. "All right prove it." She smirked."What?"

* * *

><p>Astrid pulled out a huge cart of huge weapons. The killing ring was always where her and the other teens practiced. Hiccup usually avoided the building."Your choice." Astrid set a barrel of swords on the ground. Hiccup gulped and searched through them. He picked up one that was very new. It was made of iron and was very heavy so he put it back. He found another one that was steel but and much lighter. But it was too long. So Hiccup settled for the smallest one. It was short and made of steel, kind of old but easy to use. Astrid then picked one. She chose the long steel one.<p>

" I thought you were more of an axe gal." Hiccup laughed." But I'm not to bad with a sword either." Astrid held out the blade ready to fight. Hiccup smirked and swung the sword quickly. Astrid was caught off guard and jumped back. She lunged at him with her's carful not to actually cut his arm. He was much better than expected. But soon Astrid had swiped at his feet knocking him to the ground. You need to work on your feet. You just stand completely still and it's easy to knock you down." Astrid held out her hand but Hiccup did seem to notice it and pulled him self up on his own. "Again?" He asked." Only if you promise not to be so bad. It's no fun unless you're fighting a decent opponent." Hiccup frowned. She didn't mean to insult him. She was trying to inspire him. For hours Astrid gave Hiccup pointers and helped him with sword fighting. By the end of the day Hiccup had surpassed Astrid's skill and was pretty difficult to beat. Astrid wiped her brow." You're a natural. You just needed a little help at first. Ha. I think I'll stick to axe fighting though."

Hiccup panted a chuckle. He went to put the sword back but Astrid grabbed his arm. She was about to say something but she looked over at the cart and back at him. She let go of his arm and pulled out a sword sheath from the cart. She tossed it to him." If you want to survive you should stick to what your good at. And sword fighting seems to be a special talent to you." Hiccup tried not to smile to much at the compliment in fear of embarrassing himself. "Thanks." He strapped it around his belt and sheathed the sword." See told you I could beat ya." "After 50 trys." Hiccup snorted." I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Hiccup waved and was about to leave until Astrid pulled his forearm and around and kissed him on the lips. He was stunned but he closed his eyes and kissed back. They pulled away confused but pleasantly. They both smirked. "So tomorrow?" Hiccup asked as he backed away." Um, alright." Astrid watched him leave the ring with a smile widely across her face. One that Hiccup shared.

* * *

><p><em>Okay so this chapter is a little longer. I just can't really write very long chapters with out them sounding rambley. I'll try to update more often to make up for it though. No talk on the marriage just plain old Hiccstrid hanging out. But they finally kissed so yay! .(The next chapter will me completely Hiccup's side. And Astrid is sure she likes Hiccup and she's warming up to the idea of being with him.)Thank you for reading and please review.<em>


	16. Chapter 16

"Hello son." Stoick greeted Hiccup as the young boy stepped in the house. "Oh um, hi Dad." He waved really quick and attempted to dart upstairs. "Whoa hold on a second. Where have you been all day?" Stoick laughed. Hiccup's eyes widened as he sat down at the table. His father slid a plate with a fish on it his way." Thank you. Um, well I was practicing sword fighting with Astrid most of the day." The chief raised an eyebrow." Let me guess, she beat you constantly and you wanted to come home." Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Thank you for having such faith in my abilities." He rolled his eyes. "No actually I'm pretty good. according to Astrid at least."

He set his elbow on the table and leaned his head into his hand. Stoick chuckled." Really? I'm sorry son but sword fighting is very tricky. It's an art and it takes more than a day to learn." Hiccup glanced over at his father." Fine, let's see what you can do then." Hiccup stood up and put his hands on his hips. "I'm not going to fight you. I don't want to hurt you by accident." Hiccup smiled. "You won't. Come on. Please." Hiccup pulled out the sword and twirled it in his hands, with out dropping it. That much was already impressive for someone so clumsy. Stoick sighed."Alright then. Let's see what you can do." Stoick held out his finger for Hiccup to wait.

He left for a few minutes and came back with two wooden swords. "Let's try to avoid deadly weapons okay. Just for now." Stoick readied to beat Hiccup really fast so he could get back to supper. But that's not quite how it went. Only a few minutes and Hiccup knocked the sword out of Stoicks hand. Hiccup smiled smugly." Wow. Astrid taught you that?" Hiccup nodded. "That girl deserves some kind of award." Hiccup's eyes narrowed at his dad in anger. "Are you kidding me?! Gods what do I need to do to get a little credit around here. Hiccup shoved the practice sword into his fathers hands and stormed upstairs to his room.

"What about me. I'm the one who beat _Stoick the Vast _at sword fighting. Now Astrid gets all the credit." He muttered to himself and sat down on his bed. He sighed. He couldn't blame Astrid. She never did anything wrong. He was just so mad."Ugh!" Hiccup fell back on his pillow. He rubbed his eyes and spotted his notebook sitting on his bed side table. Hiccup opened the book. It was almost empty. He hadn't ever gotten the chance to fill it."Hmm." He picked up the book and his charcoal pencil and began sketching in it. The first picture was of Astrid and Toothless. The night fury had his head sitting on Astrid. She looked up at the dragon annoyed. Hiccup was actually pretty good at drawing. He twirled the pencil in his fingers and bit the end of it. What to draw next?

He hours sketching little comics, drawings, and even little stories about Astrid, Toothless, and himself. He actually finished the whole book. Hiccup flipped back through the pages. He cringed at a few sketches that now that he had drawn them, he wished he hadn't. He peeked out the window over his bed. It was almost midnight. Hiccup yawned and set the scooted the book under his bed. He couldn't let his dad find it. Hiccup lied down and pulled the blanket over his head drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine!" Hiccup yelped and fell out of bed. Stoick pounded on the door. "What is it?!" Hiccup shouted as he sat back up. "Get up!" "Why?!" Hiccup rolled his eyes. He was still exhausted. No answer. Why couldn't Stoick just tell him? It's not like the stupid door was sound proof. Hiccup threw on his vest and walked down stairs. "What the heck do you want?!" Hiccup yelled at his dad. "Oh no." Hiccup slapped his forehead. Astrid and her parents were sitting at the table." Yup. Bout right." Hiccup sighed.<p>

Stoick motioned for Hiccup to sit down. "We're wedding planning." Hiccup groaned. Dear gods really? He was going to have to sit through hours of this. He scurried over to his chair. Hi. Sorry about the yelling." Hiccup looked down at the table. Astrid's parents looked at eachother worried. Astrid glared at them. "So are me and Hiccup going to have any actual say or are we just going to sit here and nod while you three plan everything." Astrid asked completely serious. The three adults looked at eachother. "No we were going to ask your opinions." Astrid's mom answered. Hiccup and Astrid looked at eachother annoyed as the adults did exactly what Astrid had thought.

* * *

><p><em>Cute little Hiccup doodling. I always like the idea of his drawing stuff all the time. It's just cute. And I thought I'd do a little meeting the in laws thing. And point out this whole wedding thing is really stupid and they stopped marrying off teenagers on Berk for a reason. But I might as well add a little comedy if I can to lighten the mood a bit. So I'm not going to back out of the whole marriage topic in the story. That's what the stories about. Thank you for reading and please review. <em>


	17. Chapter 17

Hiccup was whistling away as he was sewing his new flight suit. Then he began singing. He wasn't all that bad but the lyrics could get old really fast. "Well I've got m axe and I've got my wife you the ugly face, I'm a Viking through and..." Hiccup stopped when he saw Astrid stroll in the shop." Through. Greetings Milady." Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Milady?" Hiccup's eyes widened. "Yes." He squeaked. Astrid smiled and shook her head. "So what's this?" She ran her fingers along the strap of the suit." It's my new flight suit for when me and Toothless are out you know...flying. It might be able to increase out speed. He seems to go faster when solo flying. And I don't weight to much so that can't be the problem so I think I might be causing wind resistance." Astrid stared blankly at him. "And you don't have a clue what I'm saying do you?" Astrid nodded. "Science isn't really my thing."

Hiccup sighed." Airtight. I might be able to explain better." Hiccup stood up and rummaged through Gobber's pile of scrap metal and old weapons. He pulled out an axe and a hammer." These two thing weight the same. But the axe is sleeker so the wind kind of goes past it but the hammer blocks the wind making, so the wind pushes on it making the hammer go slower. Here you go." He gave her the axe. She twirled it around with her fingers. "What do I do with this?" She set her hand on his hip and waved the axe around." You throw it at that target right there." Hiccup pointed to a barrel sitting by a house. It was too far away. "I can't make that target." "That's not the point of the experiment. Just try. Please."

Astrid rolled her eyes and pulled her arm back. And she threw the axe as fast as she could. It came only feet from the barrel."See?" Astrid pointed to it. Hiccup gave her the hammer. "Still not the goal. Now throw this in the same direction as the axe." Astrid shrugged and did so. It wasn't even near where the axe landed. "Now do you see. The hammer didn't go as fast or far because of wind resistance. I don't want to be the reason Toothless can't go his top speed. Thus the flying suit." Astrid raised her eye brows impressed." You a smart little guy aren't you." Hiccup glared at her. "Little?" Astrid giggled. "I'm like three inches taller than you." Hiccup pouted."Alright fine. You're taller than me." Astrid smiled smugly. Hiccup smirked and rolled his eyes. He removed his fur vest and slipped into the flight vest.

"What do you think?" Hiccup rolled his shoulders and tried to look taller. She chuckled. "You look fine. But you might want to put that up before someone gets suspicious." Hiccup sighed and pulled off the flight shirt."Um, do you want to go get something to eat. Maybe." Hiccup asked. Astrid smiled."Sure. I can eat."

* * *

><p><em>Astrid showing Hiccup about weapons and he shows her about science. I just wanted them to both learn something from eachother. The next chapter will be about their date. I'll get to more actual wedding stuff soon. Thank you for reading and please review. <em>


	18. Chapter 18

_So I'm updating twice today. _

* * *

><p>" So what do you think?" Astrid stared at Hiccup. She had made them sandwiches. Well what she said. Normally sandwiches doesn't have egg shells in them. He couldn't swallow it or spit it out. So he just nodded. "I don't believe you." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Swallow." His head drooped. He looked up disgusted and swallowed." You're a very good cook." He nodded reassuringly." You bet your britches I am." She joked. Hiccup's attention wandered to his surrounding. They decided to eat in the woods. Astrid had insisted.<p>

"So why couldn't we eat at the Great Hall?" Hiccup asked. He shifted his legs. He set on foot on the ground with his knee sticking up and his elbow resting on it. And the other leg lieing on the ground. He leaned back against the tree. Astrid's eyes widened but she pretended not to hear him." Astrid?" Hiccup leaned up on his knees and tried to see her face. She turned away."Astrid?!" He waved a hand in front of her face." She still wouldn't look at him." Look at that tree. That's a very nice tree." She pointed at a stump. Hiccup raised an eyebrow. She moved her hand and pointed a tree next to it." Astrid? What are you doing?" The blond sighed." I don't really want to be seen in public with you." Hiccup didn't seem to be all that affected by the news.

"Oh okay. If that's all." Astrid looked at him worried." That's all? I'm embarrassed to be around you in public. I don't want people to think that we're in love or-" She stopped talking and bit her lip. "It's fine. Most people don't want to be seen with me. I get it. You want to keep your reputation has a hard core Viking." She nodded." Thank you for understanding." He took a sip of the drink, what ever it was, that Astrid made. His cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk when he realized how bad it taste, like a dead rat that had been soaking in sour milk in a dirty boot. Astrid felt guilty even if he was understanding. She never really knew what it was like for him. "You know what? Come on. Let's go to the Great Hall. We're getting married anyway. What's really the harm. Plus I'm pretty sure that squirrel has been eyeing by sandwich since we got here. Back off Chippy!" She threw an acorn at the squirrel which he caught. Astrid grabbed Hiccup's fore arm and pulled him up. She gathered the rest of the food and took his hand and pulled him toward the village. He gulped down the drink and began coughing." Give me a second. What was that? _Acid?_" Astrid smirked and rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>So Astrid has now finally becoming open to the idea of being with Hiccup for real. She's seeing that he's always had it worse and she's over reacting. Which she kind of is and kind of isn't. The next chapter will be a very small time skip to negotiating the wife price. NOT WHAT YOU THINK! Vikings did not own their wives. But I follow a very intelligent Tumblr user, <em>_**dyannehs**__, and he/she makes these long posts about Viking culture. I'm assuming that he/she did their research here. So Viking men had to pay back a wife's family because they are losing a working member of the family. He's not buying Astrid. None of that. It's just paying them back because they won't have Astrid to help with work in the house anymore. I'm trying to keep the wedding as historically accurate as I can, as accurate as a story about dragons can be. So yet more awkwardness to come from the future in laws. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	19. Chapter 19

"Toothless! What are you doing out here?" Astrid spotted the night fury stalking a deer in the woods. The deer's head popped up and it sprinted into the bushes. Toothless pouted and growled at Astrid. "You're suppose to stay hidden. What if someone caught you?" The night fury looked away guilty." Let's get you back to the cove." They heard a bunch of leaves crunch. Toothless sniffed the air and snarled at a rock. He crept over to it." Seriously? That deer is long gone. It's probably just a rat or something." The night fury leaped onto the rock snagged something with his teeth and flipped it over on to the ground." Fishlegs?!" Astrid covered her mouth with her hands. Toothless pinned the boy to the ground ready to fire. Fishlegs was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Toothless stop!" Astrid yelled. The night fury shut his mouth and looked up at her in confusion."This is Fishlegs. He's a friend. Right?" Astrid looked to Fishlegs who was hyperventilating."You, you have... there's a..oh my gods!" Fishlegs sat up. "It's okay. Toothless is a good dragon." Astrid scratched under Toothlesses chin. The dragon cooed and began kicking his hind leg happily."You trained a dragon?" Fishlegs gulped." Hiccup did really. But we're cool now aren't we boy." Astrid wrapped her arm around the reptiles neck." Hiccup did. I dead Thor. Has everyone gone nuts or something?" Fishlegs took a deep breath." Just let me explain." Astrid put a hand on Fishlegs shoulder and told him everything. The good and the bad parts of the story." So can you keep it a secret?" Fishlegs bit hit a nails."I'm not to good at keeping secrets." " Fishlegs please. If you don't me, Hiccup, and Toothless will all be killed." Fishlegs sighed."Alright. I'll do my best." "Thank you." Astrid hugged Fishlegs." Um, Astrid. Where's Hiccup. I'd like to hear some more from his side." Astrid stepped back and touched Toothless gently on the snout." He's at the bride price negotiation thing."

* * *

><p>Hiccup sat at between his father and Gobber at the table. Bride price negotiations were suppose to be paying the brides family for losing a working member of the family. Astrid would be moving in with Hiccup and Stoick when they were married. He actually didn't do much of the negotiating but his father spoke on his behalf. Astrid father was making very high suggestions. Hiccup knew that her parents wanted her to get married. They weren't at all worried about losing her. Expesically since Astrid parents were expecting again and would want the girls old room.<p>

At least he got to drink mead like everyone else. He took at sip and swallowed. He stuck his tounge out in disgust. He'd rater have milk or water to be honest. "So it's settled?" Stoick asked. Hiccup silently thanked the gods. It had only been two hours but it felt like forever. Astrid's dad shook Hiccup and Stoicks hands and they left." Um, can I go now please?" Hiccup asked his dad." Okay I guess. Off to see Astrid?" Stoick smirked. Hiccup looked to the side." Yep." He scurried off. Stoick knew that they were much closer now. They weren't really dating but were very good friends. Stoick hoped it would become more by the time the wedding rolled around.

* * *

><p><em>So now Fishlegs is in on the whole thing. I was considering it being Snotlout but I'd get a head ache from just writing him. Also again thank you to the tumblr user, <em>_**dyannehs**__. For all the posts about Viking culture. So the bride price itself was a real thing but the one that I wrote wasn't completely accurate(but still kind of accurate). And the whole Astrid parents are having another baby thing isn't going to be a huge deal. They still are supportive but now they need the room for a nursery and it was just a little detail. Not going to be a plot point or anything. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	20. Chapter 20

"So what, now Fishlegs knows too? How?" Astrid tried to casually bring up Fishlegs finding out about Toothless. The three were in the cove. Hiccup was suppose to test out his new flight suit but that was the least of their problems." Toothless was out hunting and I found him. Apparently Fishlegs heard me calling Toothless and followed me. He promised not to tell. But he wants to talk to you and find out your side of everything." Astrid rubbed Toothless on the snout.

" Well is Fishlegs good at keeping secrets?" Hiccup didn't really know any of the teens but Astrid. She winced." Not really but I'm sure he'll be carful. He's still a really good friend." Hiccup glared at her." But you really need to understand that if he does tell, we're dead. Like literally dead." The blond eyebrows furrowed." I know. That's what I told him so he won't tell." Hiccup sighed and pulled the rope on the saddle. "Ready bud?" Hiccup jumped on. Astrid stepped to the side. "Sure you don't want to try flying again?"

Astrid shook her head no. Hiccup frowned and leaned foreword. Toothless bowed and leaped into the air. He flapped his wings with all his strength."Yeah baby!" Hiccup cheered happily. Astrid clapped from below. Then looked down at the ground. This was boring. He was up there touching the sky and she was on the ground watching. No. She wasn't going to sit around and let him have all the fun.

About a half hour later Toothless finally landed. Hiccup's hair was sticking out everywhere. Apparently dragon slobber makes excellent hair gel. Astrid chuckled." Um, Hiccup?" He looked at his reflection in the lake. He pouted and wet his hand and smoothed his hair down. "Hiccup?!" He looked up." Yep." Astrid took a step back.

"Do you think that any dragon could be trained.? Or just Toothless?" She gestured to the black dragon as he was chasing his tail. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the dragon. "I really don't know. That would be pretty great though." Toothless stopped spinning and shook his head dizzy. Hiccup breathed a laugh." Well. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Astrid planted a quick peck on Hiccup's cheek and hurried out of the cove. Leaving Hiccup blushing and wide eyed.

* * *

><p><em>So the next chapter is about Astrid. All her. She's tired of playing the cheerleader. She's gonna get in the game. I don't know if that even makes sense but I'm hoping it does. Thanks for reading and please review. <em>


	21. Chapter 21

Astrid tip toed into the kill ring. She had her axe at her side incase this didn't go as according to plan. The blond crept up to one of the stalls and let out a deep breath before opening the door. At first nothing happened. But the a curious chirp rang from the stall. Astrid hid behind the huge door. A majestic blue nadder stalked out of the pen and sniffed the air.

Strange. She didn't seem to be mad. She just stood their examining her surrounding. Astrid thought it was safe to come out. But the second she did the nadder snapped it's head around and rushed at her. Astrid remembered Toothless hated weapons and dropped the axe, still in reach though. The dragon stopped a few inched from her face. The dragons smoky breath filled Astrid lungs. She tried not to cough.

The deadly nadder cocked it's head and cooed. She nuzzled the girl like she would her baby. Astrid stared at the dragon in shock. "Good..." She glanced around at the dragons underbelly. "Girl?" She reached her hand out and pat the dragons snout. The dragon smiled strangely enough and looked Astrid in the eye. As if you tell her it was okay. But instead something clicked. Astrid saw herself in this dragon. She'd heard Hiccup try to describe it before but he could never capture the feeling. She felt almost complete now. She filled with overwhelming joy.

Toothless was a very shy and mysterious dragon. He needed time to really see himself in Hiccup. But this Nadder seemed so excited and friendly. Astrid rubbed the dragons neck. She half blinked and hugged the reptile. Dragons weren't all evil killers. They were individual just like humans. You just had to try and look. "Everything we know about you guys...is _wrong._"

She wondered if the dragon would let her ride it like Hiccup did Toothless. Astrid cautiously pulled herself onto the dragons back. The nadder didn't fight so she assumed it was okay."Alright then girl. Do you know here the cove is?" The dragons stared off into space then ran at the exit and jumped into the air. Astrid shouted with glee. Everything just felt so much safer with the nadder than with Toothless. She didn't know why but it did. The dragon even flew in twirls and Astrid didn't mind. The dragon chirped happily and turned to the left to Ravens point.

* * *

><p><em>Astrid finally has a dragon of her own! Yay! Next chapter will be a lot of Hiccstrid. And I mean a lot. Thanks for reading and please review. <em>


	22. Chapter 22

_I'm just going to say, I'm awful at writing smut. Or kissing detail. So it's not going to be in a lot of detail. Just a little warning even though I'm not sure you'll need it for this little detail._

* * *

><p>The nadder landed in the cove at Ravens point. Astrid slid off of the dragons back." Hey Hiccup!" Astrid greeted. The boy was working on Toothlesses saddle and hadn't even noticed that she's flown in on a dragon." Hi Astrid. What are you- ahh!" Hiccup yelped and fell back on Toothless. The deadly nadder cocked her head confused." Uh, Astrid? W-who's this?" Hiccup gestured to the blue dragon.<p>

Astrid rubbed the back of her head. "This is _my _dragon, Stormfly. I snuck over to the kill ring a few hours ago and trained her. I guess all dragons can be trained." Hiccup smiled in awe." It took me forever to be friends with Toothless. And it takes you a few hours with Stormfly?" Hiccup wasn't as much jealous as he was extremely impressed. Hiccup reached out to touch the nadder on the snout. Stormfly sniffed his hand and snorted. Astrid brushed her bangs out of her eyes and took Hiccup hand.

She guided his hand to the dragons snout. Stormfly calmed down and nuzzled the boy. Astrid chuckled. She didn't realized they were still holding hands. Toothless got extremely jealous of Hiccup's attention toward the Nadder and growled softly. He bowed playfully for the nadder. The blue dragon beat her wings in response and chased Toothless around the cove." Looks like they're going to be friends." The humans turned around to see the dragons playing. Toothless had uprooted a tree to play tug of war with.

Astrid's eyes widened as she finally realized they were still holding hands. But instead of ignoring it or punching him in the arm she smiled at him. "What?" Hiccup asked confused. Then he yanked his hand away assuming that's what she was looking at him for." Oh uh, sorry, I didn't-" He was interrupted when Astrid pulled him in for a kiss. His muscles relaxed as he leaned into it more. That caught Astrid off guard. He wrapped his arms around her hips as she ran her finger through his auburn hair.

Toothless dropped the tree trunk and pouted when Stormfly won. He never lost. But he forgot all about it when he saw Hiccup and Astrid across the cove. He stuck his tounge out in disgust. Human mating is so weird. Stormfly sighed happy for them.

* * *

><p><em>So yeah I told you I'm awful at smut and kissing detail. So sorry about that. But they actually do go all the way(eventually). But it's completely heat of the moment. It has nothing to do with their romantic relationship. And remember a Viking is an adult at their age. 14 or 13 for Vikings. Is 17 or 18 for modern time. So it's not really the age for them that makes it wrong(although yeah it is still a factor) as much as the fact that they aren't really married yet. Again this is a heat of the moment thing, not about romance. And they do realize this in the next chapter. They were going nice and slow and just jump mile stones ahead in their relationship which throws off everything they've worked up to. Which is actually a new conflict in the story. Don't worry. They are still friends. But now theirs a lot of awkward tension that they are trying so hard to ignore. It's like playing a board game. You're almost home. You're about to win and then you get sent back to home and you're trying desperately to get back in the lead. Thank you for reading and please review. <em>


	23. Chapter 23

_In this chapter Hiccup does actually say that him and Astrid had sex. It's not like a super tiny detail. The whole thing is important to the story so I'm not going to just write it in a suggestive joke or anything. Just going to tell you now._

* * *

><p>"Hiccup?" Gobber entered the blacksmith shop to see Hiccup working on a strange looking helmet. Hiccup yelped and jumped back."Uh hey Gobber." Hiccup greeted suspiciously. But Gobber didn't seem to catch anything wrong. He breathed a laugh. "So you excited. You're getting married in only a week. Nervous?" Hiccup's eyes widened. He hadn't really though about when the wedding was. He had got so caught up with Toothless he didn't realize the wedding was so close.<p>

Hiccup chuckled nervously."No. No I'm fine. Not nervous at all." There was a part of him that was excited. Over the time him and Astrid spent together he had fallen in love with her for real. Well as much in love as a 14 year old could be. Gobber raised an eyebrow at the teen. "Okay. What's on that little mind of yours." Hiccup sighed. "I can't tell you. It's too awkward."

"Come on. It can't be that bad." Gobber shrugged. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Last night me and Astrid had sex." The second it left his mouth Gobber cringed in disgust."Oh my gods! Why did you have to say the actual word?! I didn't want to hear that!" Hiccup crossed his arms. "Well you asked!" Gobber shook his head. He had known Hiccup since the boy was still in diapers. You can imagine the shock here." That's not exactly what I was expecting." Hiccup breathed a humorless laugh." Gobber stop it. I'm pretty sure Astrid hates me now. It's not funny."

Gobber finally calmed down."First of all, don't tell your father. Second of all, I doubt she hates you. You're getting married anyways. It will be fine as long as you don't go around telling everyone." Hiccup gulped. "So you're not going to tell anyone. If Astrid doesn't hate me now she defiantly despise me if she learns I told you." He wasn't exactly wrong. Doing stuff like that could ruin someone's reputation, especially one that Astrid worked so hard to achieve." Hiccup, it's fine. I'm not going to judge either of you. But I really can't say the same for anyone else so I'd be careful." Hiccup nodded understandingly.

* * *

><p>"Astrid?" The blond was practicing her axe throwing in the arena. She glanced over at Hiccup." Yes?!" She shouted as the tossed the axe at the barrel." Um, I actually wanted to talk about last night." Astrid slapped her hand over his mouth. "We promised not to talk about that." Hiccup revoked her hand. "I just wanted to be sure that we're okay." Astrid rolled her eyes. "Of course we're okay. Why wouldn't we be okay?!" She shouted nervously forcing a smile."<p>

Hiccup stepped back from her. "No reason. Do you want to go flying by any chance." Astrid shook her head."Uh no thanks. I think I'm going to practice so more." Hiccup turned around to leave." Okay then. But Stormfly can't stay in the cove forever you know?" He frowned and left with out any more words.

* * *

><p><em>So again Astrid and Hiccup doing it is actually an important part of the story. It's not going to be glossed over or anything. The next chapter will be the wedding and the last chapter. But this is only a the first part of a two part story. So it's going to be a cliff hanger and I'll be writing a sequel for it. Thank you for reading and please review. <em>


	24. Chapter 24

_Okay this is the last chapter but I'll be posting the sequel tomorrow. It's going to be called "Isolated". Okay so this chapter is super sad. But they both still love eachother but here's where the fact that they are still 14 comes into the problem. _

* * *

><p>"Oh my gods." Astrid mom put her hands over her mouth and admired her daughters beautiful wedding dress. It was blue and came down to her ankles and a long fur cloak that ran down and trailed behind her a few inches. Ruffnut whistled. "You look hot." Astrid breathed a laugh and turned around in the mirror. Today was her wedding! She could believe it. She was so excited. But she just could get rid of the feeling that Hiccup was mad at her. She was taking a lot from him today. His right to be chief especially. And not to mention everything was still so awkward from the cove. That was no way to start a married life. And all of the secrets both of them still had, Astrid's probably the biggest. She could help but nervous.<p>

A tear leaked from her eye. "Oh honey come here." her mother pulled her in for a hug. "You look amazing. Everything is perfect." Ruffnut winced."Damn it Mrs. Hofferson. You just jinxed it!" Astrid mother glared at the girl. She was not really helping." Are you excited sweetheart?" Astrid pulled away from her mom." Yes. Hiccup will make a great husband. He's sweet and gentle. It's actually kind of a refreshing change. But we're still practically kids ourselves. What about when we have children of our own?!" Ruffnut rolled her eyes." Than you can hold off on children until your adults. It's not really that hard." Astrid rubbed her neck. "That might not really be an option." The other two girls eyes widened.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ruffnut asked. Astrid gulped." I-I'm pregnant." Astrid's mom went into complete shock for a moment. Ruffnut looked very interested. "Is that so. When did this happen?" She sat down on the chair across from Astrid. Astrid rolled her eyes." About a week ago. But I can just pass it off as tonight. So don't tell anyone." Astrid demanded. Ruffnut nodded."Buuut. Is he good?" Astrid mother began hyperventilating. "It's okay mom. It's okay." Astrid stood up and pat her mom on the back. Ruffnut shrugged. Astrid rolled her eyes and nodded at Ruffnut. She tried to fight back a laugh. "So you're? Oh dear Thor." Astrid's finally calmed down. "I'm going to be a grandmother? Have you even told Hiccup yet?" Astrid cringed.

"Not really. But I'll tell him tomorrow. I don't want him to freak out before the wedding." Astrid's mom nodded. "Good idea. Oh my gods. I'm going to be a _grandmother." _She hugged her daughter once more in congratulations.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was pacing back and forth around the room." Hiccup calm down. You should be excited. You're marrying the woman of your dreams." Fishlegs reassured. Hiccup ran his finger though his hair nervously." No I'm marrying the <em>girl<em> of my dreams. She's still a girl. I'm still a boy. We can't get married! This is unethical. And don't say other islands do this stuff because we are not the Berserkers or the Outcasts." Fishlegs shut his mouth." Go get some fresh air. I'll get some water and we can talk about this like civilized adults."

Fishlegs pushed Hiccup out the door. The small boy began to breathe heavy. He thought he'd go visit Toothless at the cove really fast. Maybe the night fury could calm him down.

* * *

><p>"Toothless!" Hiccup called for the black dragon. Toothless popped up excitedly and nuzzled the boy. Stormfly sniffed the air and beat her wings waiting for Astrid. "Sorry girl. Astrid's not coming." The blue nadder pouted and stalked back over to her nest. Hiccup smiled and touched his forehead to Toothlesses. "Todays the day bud. Me and Astrid are finally getting married." The night fury frowned sensing his riders worry. Toothless licked him to ask what was wrong." I know it's okay for dragons but for humans becoming...mates at so long is kind of strange. There are so many different things I wanted to do with my life. And now that I have you I could do those things. But not if I'm married. So you have to go." The night fury stepped back in surprise.<p>

"Buddy you have to leave. I can't have you around anymore. I know I'm just going to want to go with you on adventures but I can't. It hurts to much to have the choice." The night fury shook his head. He refused to except it. The boy couldn't hold it in anymore. He collapsed onto Toothless crying. "I don't want to choose bud. I'm so sorry." Toothless hummed to calmed the boy.

Hiccup stood up and wiped away a few tears. But Toothless wouldn't leave. He bowed like he did when he wanted to go flying. Hiccup sighed. He couldn't just get rid of Toothless. Toothless was his first friend ever. He loved him when everyone else despised him. Even Astrid. Or at least that's what he though.

* * *

><p>"Hello!" Fishlegs banged on the door the Astrid's dressing room. Ruffnut answered. "What are you doing here?" Fishlegs was vibrating from nervousness." I lost him." Ruffnut raised an eyebrow." Who?" "Hiccup! I told him to go get fresh air and he just never came back. I checked his house, the cove, the great hall. Nowhere. And Toot-" He bit his lip before he mentioned Toothless." Can I talk to Astrid?" Ruffnut's eyes were wide. She wasn't much for drama but she knew this was bad." Okay come in." Ruffnut stepped aside.<p>

Fishlegs explained to Astrid what happened. Even about Toothless being gone, well very quietly so no one else would know. When he was done Astrid's eyes were filled with tears. He'd never seen Astrid cry before. And after that night he hoped never to see her cry again.

* * *

><p><em>Told you it was really sad. But remember that Hiccup left because he was so overwhelmed. I don't know how many of you saw Astrid being pregnant coming but if you did please tell me in the reviews. Again the sequel will be posted tomorrow" "Isolated". By the way there will be a large time skip for the sequel. Thank you for reading and please review. <em>


End file.
